


Proper Preparation

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Contractverse [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Contract Concubines, Alternate Universe - D/s, Fantasy Body Modification, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Medical Play, Shamal being Shamal, enforced chastity, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Shamal prepares Tsunayoshi for his owner's arrival
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Doctor Shamal
Series: Contractverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690804
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Proper Preparation

“You sure about this, kiddo? They ain’t coming out without your owner’s permission. I know you haven’t finished the contract, but you’ve created enough of it you’ll need to be owned for them to be removed.” He nods, and Shamal gives him an odd look. “I get one or two like you a year, but I never have managed to understand the urge to do this completely voluntarily; want me to start at the top or the bottom?”

“Bottom.”

“Then put some lube on this -” the Mist holds up a small butt plug, “- and get it in your ass. The contract’s more valuable the more control you surrender to your owner’s control, and since Cavallone came up with it, this is considered a reasonable method to hand over that hole; plus people used to insist on breaking virgins the hard way, but it led to too many murders, so some training and time to grow accustomed to it is allowed now. Once it’s seated, as far as anyone without your owner’s permission is concerned, you’ll no longer have a hole there. That includes you; your contract’s already enough to eliminate waste and keep that hole moist and clean enough to fuck.” He blushes and takes it from the Mist, turning to leave the room. “Do it here. You’ll need to strip for the piercings, and if you can’t face me nude, you can’t do this. Xanxus di Varia is selfish and greedy, but he may still offer you to his officers, or expect you to service him in front of them. Commonly, owners will claim one or two of your available holes as theirs, and let others have the remainder as a reward; your big brother is unusual in that he won’t let anyone touch his inamorato at all, but he’s always been an odd duck. I’m often paid in part with a quick fuck.” 

He squeaks and Shamal grins, beckoning him closer. “You’re hesitating, little one.” He steps closer, and the Mist makes a pleased sound. ”As we’re starting from the bottom, little one, I want you to drop your pants, climb up on those steps and bend over the examination bed. I’ll inspect your anal canal and check it for any unusual features, and then install the plug when I’m satisfied that you’re ready for it.“ He flushes as he realises _how_ Shamal’s offering to inspect his asshole. ”You’re small enough that I might need to do some remedial work before sealing you up, as it would be awkward to discover you couldn’t take your owner’s cock because your rectum was too short, ne?"

“But wouldn’t he, um, want to use the hole we’ll be making?” 

“It depends on his preferences. If you ask your Storm, you’ll find his cunt’s only used for breeding; Cavallone prefers the feel of an ass on his cock, and a lot of men do, especially if they want to hold a male body contract. I probably only put one set of breeder piercings on a contract-concubine a year, and ninety-five percent of them go on powerful men’s inamarato; they’re expensive, brat, because creating the alterations tax my Flames. And they’re only _needed_ when there’s Sky-lines that would dead-end otherwise.” 

He flushes and squirms, and Shamal shoves him towards the bed. He drops his boxers and trousers almost reluctantly, leaving himself in his shirt. He makes himself kick them to one side before Shamal can say anything and drapes himself over the bed in the position the man had implicitly requested. Shamal steps up behind him, Mist Flames coiled, and so close to tumbling into his Harmony, and he whines softly.

“If you’re willing to trust me, I can make sure that you enjoy anything your owner does to your body without your head getting fucked with. And if you get frustrated waiting for him to appear, well I can make the wait more tolerable.” He swallows convulsively, and nods, and he can feel Shamal’s Flames uncurling, manipulating the room, tugging a trolley closer, and securing and warming everything. The first touch still comes as a surprise, a glove covered, slick finger that presses through his asshole before he can even think to resist and the muscle clenches reflexively around an object that feels subjectively enormous. “You have an excellent grip; it’s going to feel very good for anyone given permission to use this hole.”

He blushes and squirms, not sure how he feels about the way Shamal’s referring to his body. “Why the gloves?”

“While you’ve given me permission to do this - you had to for me to be willing to go this far - the barrier will prevent me leaving the sort of accidental flame residue that will enrage someone like Xanxus; he won’t care I had permission, just that I got there first. You’ve written a far more specific contract for a specific holder than most of the whores I do this for choose to. ” The finger shifts inside him, thrusting gently, and his hips respond, riding the motion, rubbing his cock against the examination bed. “Second finger, and then I’ll switch to the speculum; I need to inspect something I just felt visually. D, do you want a muscle relaxant, or do you think you can be good for me? I have a reward in mind if you can, one that your chosen owner will thoroughly appreciate.”

“I can do it, I think? I’ll try.”

“Good boy. Let’s try the second finger, and we’ll see how you do.” He nods and whines, fighting his body’s urge to resist the penetration, and it slips in, sweet and easy, earning him a pleased sound. “Still nice and tight, and _very_ obedient. Xanxus will be pleased. I think -” the fingers scissor, stretching him and he bites his cheek at the strange sensation, “- you’re good to try this without the drugs. You’ll enjoy it more this way, too. Keep breathing; I’m going to pull my fingers out and then replace them. The metal is cold, but it’s smooth and at least unopened, it’s going to slip in just as easy as those fingers did, okay?” He nods, and whines at the already hated sensation of being empty. Cold metal, incompressible, but slick and hard to resist presses against his hole and slips through it despite instinctive resistance; he can feel the tool’s chill deeper than the fingers had gone, and something pressing against his balls. “Perfect. We can go nice and slow, but the important thing is to relax, and remember this is important for your health and welfare as a concubine under body-contract, little one. It’s important I find your natural dimensions and attributes, so I can help correct any defects that might decrease your owner’s enjoyment of your body.” 

He whimpers, and the tool clicks over and over again; it doesn’t hurt to start with, just feeling strange as his little hole is cranked wider and wider until he feels like he’s right on the edge of tearing and his whole gut is exposed.

“Oh, that is a lovely surprise. I thought I’d felt something unusual.” He whimpers, the stretch too much, but the metal holding his resisting body open. “I’m going to use something on your rim, little one; I need to get a better view of this so I can document it properly and adjust the illusion on your piercings to take advantage of what’s already present. It does mean I need you more dilated, though, so you might feel a little prick as I give you something to help; don’t worry. I’ll restore you perfectly when I’m done; you’ll have the sweetest, tightest little pucker you’ve ever seen when I’m finished.” He squirms, ass clenching reflexively on the tool holding it open.

“Hurts.”

“Shh. This -” there’s a pinch, like when a dentist injects something, and suddenly he barely feels stretched at all, “- will help. And at least you’ll know that even if Xanxus wants to share you with your big brother and one of his cousins at the same time, you won’t tear.” There’s more clicking but he doesn’t feel it, other than the cool air in places it shouldn’t be. “And I was right. That’s the biggest non-inflamed prostate I’ve seen for years; if I’d pierced you normally, you’d have screamed the school down. I’ll have to use Mist Flames to guide the needle.” The Mist touches something, pressing against it with two fingers and the orgasm takes him abruptly, rolling through him with startling strength; he hears the tool holding him open creak in protests as despite the relaxant his hole tries to spasm closed. “Sensitive, too. I’m jealous of your owner, little one. He isn’t even going to have to _try_ to get you off; simple penetration at almost any angle will be enough.” There’s a spreading damp patch on the examination bed and his shirt, and Shamal makes an amused sound. “We’ll get that redirected to keep your slit wet; you’ll need to remember to drink plenty if you’re being used hard, otherwise you’ll get a headache. Now, stand up for a moment - don’t worry, the speculum will stay in place; I still have one examination left - and let me clean up. You should take your shirt off now it’s wet, too.”

He stands there, awkwardly, the speculum making movement hard, as Shamal wipes the bed and helps him take his shirt off.

“Now bend back over, and this time make sure only your chest and arms are on the bed; we don’t want to do that again, do we?” He nods, and repositions himself obediently. “Good boy. I need to check your depth; given what I’ve seen so far, I may need to perform a small corrective Mist surgery. All it will do is make you deep enough for all the common usages of a body-contractee, and a handful of uncommon usages you may find yourself put to, given the circles you run in.” Shamal shifts behind him, and picks something up. “Tell me when you feel resistance, and whether pressing past the resistance is painful; the dildo I’m using is fairly narrow, so I’m hoping I should be able to find the bends fairly easily.” He swallows and he feels the movement, though it’s not until something soft and slick pushes into him, beyond the area held open by the speculum, moving deeper into his body with very little resistance, a strange sensation that has him squirming and rocking on Shamal’s examination tool. A flash of Mist pushes along the device, and he feels weird, dizzy, like his belly’s empty, and he whines. “Done. I’m going to leave that in place to heal while I remove the speculum; it’ll be a good test of how you respond to the end of play, and then we’ll make sure everything’s working properly. I’ll have to wear a condom, but I think giving you two or three orgasms before you’re sealed up and I start piercing would be reasonable. I’ll also need to check your slit and throat after all.”

The speculum releasing his rim is an anti-climax. He’d actually gotten accustomed to the sensation and the stretch, and its removal feels wrong. His low whine makes Shamal laugh, and rub his slack rim, pulling the relaxant back out of it; that produces a more vigorous result as it snaps back to its normal tight form, clamping tight around the silicone dildo Shamal had left inside him.

“Excellent. You have a nice straight anal canal now; when your owner asks your depth, tell him your doctor maximised it, and he believes you’re capable of taking one of the Cavallone Flame stallions if he wishes to watch you do so. I also took the opportunity - as you have the Flames for it - to make space for your cunt and womb. Hayato was easy; I’d had to remove most of his gut anyway, but you’re so tiny that if I’d refrained, you would look like you’d swallowed a watermelon whole at three months.” He blinks, confused; Shamal had said a _little_ surgery. What would be a major one?!

The doctor tugs lightly on the dildo, and he clenches reflexively, making the man laugh. 

“You can have something a little more satisfying if you let go of this, little one. Flesh and blood always feels better than silicone.” He whines, and Shamal tugs on the dildo again, a little more insistently and it shifts inside him, making him whimper at the intense spark of pleasure; Shamal shoves it back in, meeting resistance, and he arches, a plea on his lips, one that’s repeated when Shamal repeats the action; on the fourth repeat, he cums, cock jerking and spraying the floor, and the cruel man whips it out in one sustained motion leaving his body clenching around thin air and his orgasm half-ruined. Before he finished cumming, though, there’s something blunt and hot and slick pressing into his open body, and his ass grips it gratefully, and the small sigh from Shamal says that it’s the Mist’s own cock inside him now. “Fuck, I really am jealous of him now; I may have to stay your doctor of record just for access to this ass, little one. You feel _incredible_; I dilated you to a ridiculous point, and yet you snapped back to being exquisitely tight.”

Shamal fucks him slowly when he’s stopped cumming, each stroke carefully aimed, and it doesn’t take long for his cock to respond.

“Is it what you thought it would be, little one? You can still stop the process; I can reverse that little Mist surgery, and you can tear up the contract, or I can give you a little more anal pleasure and then seal you up.”

“I _want_ it. I’ve liked _everything_. Even the speculum. Especially the speculum.” He flushes bright red and clenches as hard as he can on the cock inside his body. “And the really deep thrusts with the dildo. I’m not sure I could submit to a horse, but if it would feel good to be fucked that deep -”

“Such a perfect little concubine. Willing to do anything your master wants if it feels good?” He nods, the back of his neck hot he’s blushing so hard, and Shamal laughs and fucks into him harder, and he stops caring as another orgasm gathers in his gut. It’s hotter and softer than the first two, and he bucks, slamming back onto the cock piercing him and cums again; nothing drips from his cock this time, his orgasms too close together, and Shamal nips at the back of his neck and then pulls out when he’s mostly done. It leaves his asshole twitching, open and he doesn’t like it, but something’s tucked into it, and Flames activate, forcing him tight around it. “There we go. There’s no removing that now, little one, unless Xanxus wants it out of your hole. You may get _very_ frustrated while you have to wait. It’s going to be amusing to watch.” 

He clenches experimentally, and it’s just how Hayato described being sealed; all there is is a tiny bit of resistance at the centre of his asshole. Even the body of the plug Shamal had inserted has melted away because Xanxus is still in Italy. It’ll expand as he gets closer, unless the other Sky deactivates it; he’s seen Hayato go pink and assume much better posture enough times to know how it works.

Shamal strokes a hand down his spine, spilling Mist Flames into his body, and he feels strange again. “There. Unless you tell him, he’ll never know there’s been anything in there, little one. He may not even realise you’ve been surgically altered, either. Now, with your ass sealed off, we can start on your piercings. I saw you shaved as directed; I’ll be stunning the follicles; you don’t want hair growing anywhere unfortunate.” Shamal flexes his Flames, and one of the chairs shifts forms. It looks intimidating, and Shamal grins at him. “I have a few kinks. We’ll have to find more opportunities to indulge them. Your ass may be out of bounds, but I can still stick a speculum in your new cunt or sound your cock until you scream, and that chair is as useful for those games as it is to immobilise someone for a genuine examination or a round of piercings.”

He shifts, ass twitching and throbbing at the idea of being at his Mist’s mercy, and squirms as even the little bit of resistance in the middle of his hole adds to his pleasure. 

“Into the chair, little Vongola. Be glad you started with the bottom, or I’d have set it up with the anal hook; it’s a little something to keep my wriggliest toys in place, but I’d have made an exception for you given your prostate. It would be too much fun to pass up.” He scrambles across the room, legs barely obeying him, muscles aching from the speculum and the deep and thorough fucking of his ass and half falls into the chair. “Legs in the stirrups; this will be a little inelegant, but I need easy access given you’ve allowed me free rein.” Shamal helps him tuck his feet into place, and he flushes as he realises the position he’s in. “I’ll fuck you like this in a bit. It’s an excellent position for it; I can adjust the height of your hole and just rock my hips.” He squirms, and almost wishes for the anal stimulation Shamal had mentioned. “While I like the way you’ve been begging and whimpering, little one, you’re a little too likely to scream while I work down here. I’m going to put a gag in your mouth; it has a minor Mist working on it to help teach you a new skill. Try to enjoy it.” He blinks, and accepts the gag obediently, giving a muffled yelp when it starts to slowly push into his mouth, a thick intrusion rubbing over his tongue and he’s thoroughly distracted as Shamal arranges his tools.

The Mist works quickly, skillfully, burning flashes of fire followed by cooler, thicker metal stretching brand new holes and Flames accelerating healing that should have taken months into fractions of a second, and he drools and whines as the pain adds to his pleasure and the gag teaches him to suck a cock or choke on it. Pain scorches along nerves and he screams and the working on his gag takes the opportunity to teach him rudimentary deep throating even as the slit he hadn’t expected to form until he met Xanxus snapped into existence and Shamal continued his work. Which confused him; there’d been more than three piercings.

“Nearly done. Everything below the belly button’s in and healed and I’ve left Xanxus a surprise he’ll thoroughly enjoy. I just need to do the other four now. Want my cock in your cunt while I do the rest?” He nods blindly, still drooling around the gag. “It’s a shame I can only ever do this to someone once; oh to clone you and do this daily, little one.” He watches Shamal open his fly again, and roll a condom down what was a fairly large and decidedly girthy cock. “If I’ve done this right, you should be as easy to excite in this hole as your natural one; we’ll see how many strokes it takes to make you cum, and if it takes too long I may need to make a small addition.” The doctor smears himself with lube, and he must look confused; Shamal grins. “You’ve not cum yet. Once you have, you’ll be nice and wet, and your body will know how to do that, but it needs a hand the first time.” The Mist shoves himself in, and his eyes roll back in his head as he bottoms out and eight small pinpricks of pleasure burst into one all-consuming conflagration that has every muscle clenching and his toes _curling_.

Shamal’s still fucking him when he manages to focus, a smug look on his face.

“I haven’t lost my touch.” The man stops moving, crowding closer to him, and grinding against the sensitive spots he’d bruised slamming into his body and he shivers as aftershocks set his muscles rippling again, desperately trying to milk the cock buried inside him. “You both came from a single thrust _and_ produced so much you squirted.” He leans in and unbuckles the gag, pulling it away from his mouth carefully, and he gasps desperately as he can finally breathe without something trying to fuck his throat. “Still enjoying yourself?”

“Too much.” His voice sounds raspy and he whines softly. “Was that gag _really_ necessary?”

“You’ll thank me later. I’ll demonstrate why.” He squeaks, and Shamal laughs, grinding against him and sending more pleasure flaring along his nerves. “Feel free to cum as much as you need to; now you’re done with everything down below, these last four should be easy. Hopefully, I’ve fixed the problem with the nipple piercing, but even if I haven’t, I’m sure your Rain will be happy to help you drain them; he rather enjoys helping Hayato and he wouldn’t find it a hardship to have a second source of milk as he’s about to have to share with another of Cavallone’s foals.” Shamal hums, softly, and picks up a needle; it’s a little nerve-racking to watch him prepare to pierce him, and he clenches reflexively around the thick cock in his cunt, making the man smile. “Eager little thing. Remember you want to bear Xanxus his heirs, or at least the children he orders you to bear - I want to get someone to let me experiment with a fully modified concubine and see if an order would let them mother something non-human - so I need to get this piercing right. It has to line up with more than just the flesh -” the needle pierces him and he clenches and shivers, cunt and ass spasming in orgasm and Shamal quickly fits the piercing and Activating it, “- there. Are you sure you want that spoilt brat as your owner? I’d happily put you to _very_ good use; that newest addition would stay fat and full as I collected all sorts of data and occasionally used it myself.”

He makes a face at the pervert Mist, who grins back at him.

“Shame. I’ll have to ask Xanxus if he’s willing to lend you out once he’s gotten tired of you.” The doctor picks up another needle and piercing. “Stick your tongue out; I think you’ll like this one, even if Hayato refused to take it. Apparently my silly nephew rather likes learning to suck Cavallone’s cock the hard way, but he has the advantage of a patient and loving owner; you’re volunteering to be the toy of the Varia Sky, so this’ll stop him accidentally asphyxiating you; overenthusiastic sex kills at least one contract-concubine a year, and I’d rather you stayed available to play with for as long as humanly possible. Your alterations are some of my very best work; only Hayato compares, and Cavallone won’t share with anyone.” 

He complies, and the piercing is swiftly applied; unlike some of the others it doesn’t really feel any different (other than the metal bar in his tongue), but after the forceful fucking of his throat by the gag’s working, anything that’ll help with learning to do it without choking is welcome.

“Last two, and then you can test out your tongue, and we’re done; I’ll make sure things are ready for your owner’s arrival, and you can wait patiently for him to get here. Six weeks was Reborn’s guess, ne? It might be a rather _hard_ wait; if you need some relief, you only have to come and beg, little one.” The piercing of his nipples is almost anti-climactic after everything else; they throb a little, but unlike Hayato and his constant lactation, nothing beads at their tip even when Shamal plays with them, though they are more sensitive? Which is kind of nice, because he’d barely known they were there before. 

The Mist laughs and shakes his head, pushing the trolley with the piercing supplies to one side and manipulating the chair a little, before pulling out and replacing the condom (and palming something; Shamal thinks he’s sneaky but he can feel his amusement, and he sighs and gives himself over to being fucked and whatever he thinks are suitable preparations for handing himself over to another Sky on a silver platter. He’s pushed through two more orgasms, warm, pleasant things that leave him floating in a daydream like state, and then Shamal makes a face and pulls out, peeling the condom off and tucking himself back into his trousers. The Mist does something to the piercings bordering his slit, something that stops him feeling open, and he sighs, not even protesting when Shamal slides a small plug into the tip of his cock and secures it.

“There. All tested out and certified as functioning and ready for your bratty owner to abuse to his heart’s content.” Shamal sounds almost resigned, and he struggles up out of his pleasured haze, wanting to reassure his Mist. 

“Wan’this. Thought you were going to test my throat -”

“You’re just high on the endorphins -”

“I’ve wanted to belong to someone since before Reborn arrived. This just lets me do it safely, and with the guarantee I’ll enjoy it. Dino-nii helped me write a really good contract, Shamal. I _want_ this. And right now, I want you to show me that I won’t choke if my owner wants to fuck my throat, and I want a taste of you; you’ve been using condoms for valid reasons, but we’re so close to harmonising. Let me give you this -” Shamal pulls a face at him, but doesn’t try to stop him when he pushes up out of the chair and drops to his knees in front of the man. The piercing in his tongue tingles and he grins, and fishes Shamal out of his trousers - his Mist’s cock at least isn’t objecting to his plan - and kisses the tip. It tastes sweeter and cleaner than his own fluids had when he tried them, and he suckles on the man’s cock softly until Shamal snaps, and forces him to work it properly; the alteration kicks in perfectly, encouraging him to suck it and swallow and breathe at the right moments and forcing his body to allow his Mist to fuck his throat with deep harsh thrusts that he seems to enjoy being allowed. He can feel his own cock trying to stir, but the way Shamal has it trussed up prevents it, making him whine, and that’s clearly enough; the cock buried in his throat pulses, emptying itself directly down his throat and their bond clicks into place _perfectly_, a full and brilliant resonance that makes him smug. He allows Shamal to slip from his mouth and grins up at his Mist. “Any good?”

“Fuck, brat. If you hadn’t drained me dry and weren’t sealed tight, I’d take you home and keep you as my fucktoy, contract or not. Be glad you’ve had the sense to write your own; you’re a fucking succubus.” He smirks, and Shamal shakes his head. “Xanxus isn’t going to know what hit him; you’re going to lead him around by his and his officers’ cocks and they’ll enjoy every moment of it.”

“And they’ll keep me safe and I won’t have to be Don. S’the important bit.” Shamal laughs and shakes his head. 

“Brat. If you need some relief while you’re waiting, feel free to come and suck my cock or beg me to unlock your greedy little cunt. I’ll enjoy both, and I might even find it in me to leave your new owner another pleasant surprise or three.”

**Author's Note:**

> (So the piercing thing in this verse? It's all Shamal's kink. He's been the leading Mist doctor to the Italian enclaves for a very long time, and he likes the aesthetics as well as finding it the easiest way to pre-prepare the alterations.)


End file.
